Suigetsu le second couteau
by Kuroe Shizen
Summary: Suigetsu était comme qui dirait un second couteau...voir même un troisième ou un quatrième. Il n'était pas plus moche qu'un autre ni plus stupide ou plus insupportable seulement ce n'était en général pas lui qu'on retenait.


**Suigetsu était comme qui dirait un second couteau...voir même un troisième ou un quatrième. Il n'était pas plus moche qu'un autre ni plus stupide ou plus insupportable seulement ce n'était en général pas lui qu'on retenait. Bon avant c'était normal il était coincé dans son aquarium, comme un vulgaire poisson rouge dans son bocal, pour servir de cobaye aux expérience tordues de face de serpent. Mais Sasuke l'en avait sortit, au début il s'était dit qu'il allait peut être le tuer pour avoir mit des années à le faire sortir de sa cuve. Mais il s'était ravisé, après tout c'était le ninja qui avait mit fin aux jours d'Orochimaru, et s'il y avait bien une chose développé chez lui (outre son sens de la répartie et sa capacité à se transformer en flaque) c'était bien son instinct de survie. On attaque pas un type qui a tué un sannin légendaire à moins d'être capable de faire de même et capable il n'en était pas. Alors il s'était dit qu'il allait se content** **er** **de trouver des fringues et de se barrer loin d'Oto et de tous les dégénérés que le repaire abritait. Mais non, il avait fallut qu'il se laisse convaincre par ce petit con arrogant. Bon ça lui avait permit de récupérer Kubikiribôchô qui aurait légitimement dû lui revenir après la mort du grand Zabuza, mais à l'époque il ne savait pas encore bien dans quoi il s'engageait et à bien y réfléchir il aurait peut être pu se débrouiller tout seul pour récupérer son épée.**

 **C'était à peu près à ce moment qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'à côté de Sasuke il était presque invisible et pourtant si son comparse montrait ses pectoraux lui montrait ses biceps et son haut moulant laisser largement deviner les muscles abdominaux qu'il possédait. En bref il n'était franchement pas dégueu à regarder mais les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Et encore c'était un euphémisme, et vas y que ça gloussait sur son passage, et vas y que ça faisait un attroupement tout sauf discret, et vas y que ça se battait pour le servir. Non il n'était pas jaloux, juste prodigieusement agacé, on ne s'en rend pas toujours compte comme ça mais c'est que les filles quand ça glousse ça produit des son aigus à en faire grincer les dents. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait les dents et bien en dent de scie justement.**

 **Bon ça encore il aurait pu passer outre mais même les ennemis avaient une sérieuse tendance à se focaliser sur le grand Uchiwa. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas un sharingan et que se liquéfier fait un peu moins classe que de balancer des éclairs avec son épée mais c'était pas une raison. Mais voir que des bandits de pacotille accordaient plus d'importance au brun qui restait adossé à un arbre alors qu'il leur foutait son épée sous le nez d'un geste clairement menaçant avait de quoi irriter. Dans ce genre de cas il passait souvent son irritation sur les-dits bandits qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à décapiter. Ceci dit...quand c'était des ennemis plus fort il ne se plaignait pas trop, Sasuke était le plus fort ? Soit. Qu'il soit celui sur lequel les ennemis se focalisaient lui ça lui allait très bien, moins de risques pour lui, plus pour Mr Beau-gosse il n'allait pas se plaindre. Mais bon après il fallait que l'autre soit à la hauteur, pas comme face à Hachibi où ils étaient quand même sacrément mal barrés.**

 **Mais allez savoir pourquoi, ce qui l'agaçait le plus d'être relégué au second plan se trouvait au sein même de l'équipe hebi, équipe dont il n'avait jamais approuvé le nom d'ailleurs, en la présence de Karin. Karin, la fille rousse à lunette qui passait son temps à minauder en espérant vainement attirer l'attention de Sasuke. Oui, il n'aimait pas cette fille et elle le lui rendait bien entre les piques et les coups bas, c'était bien simple parfois on dirait deux gamins de primaire qui s'amusent à se tirer mutuellement les cheveux quand ils ont le dos tourné. En théorie il devrait se contenter de trouver ça pitoyable et ne pas être énervé de constater que c'est encore et toujours Sasuke qui est au centre de l'attention...mais c'est plus fort que lui.**

 **Non pas qu'il ai une attirance quelconque pour la kunoichi qui pourrait justifier de** **son irritation quant à son rôle de second couteau mais...il ne savait pas bien en fait. Juste il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se cassait autant le cul à attirer l'attention d'un type qui au mieux l'utiliserait et au pire la laisserait mourir sans sourciller.**

 **C'est vrais quoi, il connaissait son histoire, et elle en avait baver, entre l'exploitation du jutsu médical de leur clan par le village de Kusa où elle a toujours été traité comme une étrangère, la mort d'épuisement de sa mère, son exploitation à elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gosse, son échec à l'examen chuunin, son envoi au front où clairement les gens de Kusa espéraient qu'elle meurt, son arrivée à Oto qui est quand même loin de la définition de camp de vacance ou elle a encore été utilisée. On pourrait croire qu'après tout ça elle en aurait marre et qu'elle enverrait tout valser à la mort de l'autre reptile. Mais que nenni, apparemment elle se sentait redevable à vie envers le serpent mort et acceptait avec un enthousiasme presque décourageant d'être utilisé de nouveau par « l'amour de sa vie ». « Amour de sa vie » qui avait ordonné à son ancienne équipière aux cheveux rose de la tuer ce qu'elle avait heureusement refusé et qui avait ensuite laissé la rousse agonisante sur place après avoir tenté de la transpercer d'un chidori parce qu'elle était devenue inutile. Ouais ce n'était définitivement pas pour rien qu'il l'appelait Karin la folle parce que malgré tout ça, elle continuait de l'aimer.**

 **Et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement, parce qu'il avait été témoin de ses sautes d'humeur face à un portrait de Sasuke et qu'il ne comprenait définitivement pas comment elle pouvait continuer comme ça. C'est pour ça que depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre il se débrouiller pour l'énerver deux fois plus qu'avant, pour qu'elle se réveille et peut être aussi un peu pour être son centre d'attention. Le brun allait retourner dans son village d'origine, avec sa prétendante d'origine, Karin n'avait aucune chance.** **Il fallait qu'elle oublie Sasuke et pour ça il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur quelqu'un d'autre et mieux valait éviter Jugo. Donc il allait se dévouer, il redirigerais son attention sur lui pour qu'elle oublie le brun et qu'elle commence à avoir une vie plus saine. Mais pour ça il fallait qu'il arrête de passer au second plan, mais sans Mr Beau-gosse ce devrait être plus aisé. Cette fois il aurait la fille et il pourrait ensuite très bien mettre fin à leur relation de manière normale une fois qu'elle sera redevenue un peu plus sensée et ils pourraient tout les deux passer à autre chose. Mais avant peut être qu'il profiterait un peu quand même après tout la rousse n'était pas si mal.**


End file.
